frejahs_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Carson Moore
Carson Moore Hufflepuff Aspect In my immediate family there are some very common traits, described as being handed down by the Pure-Blood side, lighter green eyes and brown hair for example. My sister's take after our mother who has fairer blond hair, my father's is the same share of brown as mine. Like my father I am also taller than average standing at 5'8". My complexion is light but not ghastly pale, the color of my skin and the darker shade of my hair makes the light color of my eyes more obvious. About Carson My full name is Carson Taylor Wyatt Andrew Moore, occasionally I am also known as CT, (b. March 18) I am the eldest child and only son of Grace Dawson and Ethan Moore, the elder brother to Aubrey and Laurel. We are a Half-Blood family. My father Ethan is a Pure-Blood wizard, he and my Muggle mother Grace agreed long ago that their children, my sisters and myself would remain unaware of any relation to our Pure-Blood family, the Moore family. Ethan Moore, my father, was ostracized by his father Braxton and the Moore family for his placement in Ravenclaw. Following his graduation from Hogwarts he was subsequently disowned when he announced that he had chosen to enter the field of education by Muggle standards becoming an Art History Professor. Making matters worse, he further went against the very last thread keeping him tied to the Pure-Blood family by marrying his colleague, 'the Muggle woman' as she came to be known Grace Dawson. The introduction of Grace to Ethan's father and mother, Braxton and Abigail was not the best encounter for a new couple. Braxton and Abigail were unaware at the time of meeting her that Grace was a Muggle. The greetings went over well enough until the waitress nearly spilled a drink which Braxton froze, at which time Abigail began to chastise the young woman. Grace stood up for the waitress before laying into both Braxton and Abigail for their snobbery. As Grace departed embarrassed by her own outburst, she recounted the events and slowly came to terms with what it was she actually saw. Ethan would stay back only to declare to his mother and father that he was going to marry that woman, no matter what it was the two of them thought or had to say about it. She was the love of his life and he was not going to spend another moment without her being a part of it, before he left to join her. That was the very last time Braxton, Abigail and Ethan were ever in the presence of one another. When I was born, my father Ethan and my mother Grace were mystified. As far as they had known my mother was unable to conceive. They were younger then and content with living their lives together, with just one another, to never having a family of their own. They were blessed twice more with miracle children, daughters, my sisters Aubrey and Laurel. Thus far I have been the only child of three to display any magical ability. My sister Aubrey has shown some very minor ability which may manifest into something later in her life. Laurel has shown no signs of magic at all. The girls are still young and although my mother Grace has wished for them to be normal humans like herself, she accepts and loves us all exactly as we are even Laurel should she be a witch will be loved no differently. At times my mother seems to be almost envious of our abilities, she knows that like my father I aspire to be an educator. I do not wish to teach in a school setting, my wish is to teach Healing magic to Healers. This is not a subject I as well versed in or one of the magical subjects I excel at, but it remains my dream. Quintessence I am one of the quieter students, and I rarely participate in class recitation unless I have been called upon. However, he am also one of the smartest students, but you could never know that. I am a positive person, I rarely have anything bad to say about anyone and I like for people to like me. I am extremely quiet and I will go out my way to be unnoticed before I seek attention, except to do something for others be it a life or death situation or just to be of aid to a friend or stranger. I am usually laughing or smiling for two reasons: I always look on the bright side and I find humor in almost everything. Proficiency I consider myself intelligent, by Muggle or Wizaring standards. I excel at most spell work, Charms, Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts. I am also exceptionally skilled in what is termed as book work, subjects being Herbology, Potions, Wandlore, Divination and History of Magic. Propinquity Category:Characters